


Last One Out of National City

by erzatscarlet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kelly stablished relationship, Alex is Amethyst, Alex/Kelly ship, F/F, Had to make it supercorp, Human Kara, Its one of my fav eps, Kara is Pearl, Lena is Mystery Woman, Lena rides a bike, Multi, Nia is Steven, Steven Universe AU, SuperCorp, and Kara is a useless bi, if you watch Steven Universe you know how this one goes, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Alex, Nia, and Kara go to a rock concert out of the city.OrThe Steven Universe episode made Supercorp.





	Last One Out of National City

Last one out of National City

This was going to be a nice and calm afternoon. Kelly and Alex were going to a show – rock concert of sorts - outside the city, so Nia and Kara had decided to just stay in. Kara had this amazing 612 pieces puzzle (no corners!) that she had wanted to assemble for some time now. Of course, she was pretty sure they would have made more progress if Alex wasn’t making a ruckus in the living room in front of them.

“Alex, please, lower the volume, will you? We are trying to work here!” complains Nia. Kara looks at her with a little thankful smile.

“Ok, yeah, I can do that,” the woman lowers the volume. The rock music can still be heard in the background, but it’s more tolerable. “Sorry for that guys, but I’m so excited! Kelly says that this garage band sounds even better LIVE. Can you believe that garage bands are still a thing?”

“Of course they are, why wouldn’t they?” adds Kara, looking for a specific puzzle piece from the pile. “Where is the skyline?”

Alex and Nia look at her like she had just grown a second head.

“Kara, since when you like garage rock bands?”

“I never said I do, it’s just common knowledge, Alex,” Kara smiles. She found her skyline piece.

“Twenty bucks she has no idea,” Alex whispers to Nia.

“You are on,” answers the girl.

“Nia, could you help me here? I can’t find the center piece for this cloud.”

The three of them continue talking and joking until, one hour later, someone knocks on the door. Alex opens.

“Kelly!” Alex hugs and kisses her girlfriend. “My lady! Ready to throw down in the pit? Kelly! Kelly! Kelly!” Alex chants.

“Yeah, about that,” Kelly lowers her gaze and kicks the floor like a little kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“What?” asks Alex, finally calming down.

“I totally forgot that I promised James we would go out today. If I don’t go, I’m never hearing the end of it,” she explains. “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you serious?” Kelly nods and Alex sighs. “Oh well. Nothing we can really do. Go with your brother.”

“Thanks for understanding, babe,” Kelly gives her a small peck and as quick as she arrived, she leaves.

“You could still go?” suggests Nia.

“I can’t go alone! It would be so boring!” Alex sighs. “I guess its lame puzzle night for me as well,” Alex flops into the couch next to Kara and reaches for a piece. “Here, your cloud piece.” 

“I’m really sorry Alex,” Nia pats her head. “But there is always a next time, right?” Alex opens her mouth to answer when Kara startles everyone standing up abruptly.

“Alex, wait! For this show, do we need tickets to get in or something?” she asks.

“No. Kelly told me it’s literally in a house on the outskirt of the city. You can just drop by. They charge for the beer, but that’s basically it,” she explains.

“Perfect then,” Kara turns to her sister. “Let´s go to this show of yours!” Alex reaches and puts a hand on Kara’s forehead taking her by surprise.

“Nope, no fever,” Kara pouts and Alex laughs. “Are you sure? You wanna go to a place full of people? People dancing around you? Maybe pushing you? You know, human contact?”

“Yes. In fact I do,” Kara was not offended. She knew Alex didn’t mean any of it, or, most of it. “I can handle myself. I’ve gone to my fair amount of shows. You’d be surprised.”

“Kara Danvers has a wild side!” says Nia. “I’m in! But we will need to stop by my place. I am not going out like this.”

“You got a point,” agrees Alex. “And we need to find something for YOU to wear”

“Me? What’s wrong with my clothing?” asks Kara.

“Honey,” the taller woman puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Nothing screams ‘I don’t belong here’ at a rock concert more than cardigans.”

///

The three friends met at a gas station close to Alex’s apartment building. While the young reporter decided what to wear, the other two were stocking on snacks for the trip. Nia was amazed by Kara Danver’s make over. Alex knew what she was doing.

“Gotta say, Kara, you looking sharp,” praises Nia. Kara blushes a bit, but manages a coy smile.

“I do, don’t I?” Kara was wearing a simple pair of jeans, boots, a black V-neck short sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her hair fell over her shoulders and Alex had done her make up. Nothing over the edge.

“Am I a genius or what?” brags Alex entering the shop. “No one will belief our girl here is a nerd unless she starts talking.”

“Very funny, Alexandra,” counters Kara. Alex pretends to be hit on the chest. “Are we ready to go?”

“Not yet. We need to decide on the drinks. A beer for me and Nia and apple juice for you, right?” no answer. “Kara, you want apple juice yes or no?” more silence. “Kara I swear to God- Kara?”

The woman had disconnected from this Earth as a tall brunette with a rocker outfit made her entrance to the store.

The mysterious woman was stunning, to say something. Long black hair in a wind swept up do. Black skinny jeans with holes in all the correct places. A white no sleeves crop top with a flannel shirt tied to her waist. Combat boots. Shades, fingerless gloves, and an atom shaped necklace. Kara followed with her gaze, gaping. Alex and Nia were genuinely amused.

“Earth to Kara? You there?” Nia moves her hand in front of Kara’s face making the blonde react.

“What? Yeah, uuhmm, no… Alex, you know I can’t drink as I’m the designated driver,” Kara tries to deviate the conversation to its original track.

“Oh no, you are not getting out of this. Come on! She is obviously hot and, believe me, if I didn’t have Kelly I would already be going over there to chat her up.”

“I don’t… I really… You shouldn’t…” Kara starts getting flustered.

“If you like her, you should go talk to her, Danvers. Come on. What’s the worst that could happen?” asks Nia.

“She could hear me therefore acknowledging my presence which I rather keep hidden from the world?”

“All I here is blah blah blah excuse excuse excuse, go talk to her!” Alex pushes her towards the coffee machines, where the mystery woman was waiting for the coffee pot to be ready. Kara takes a deep breath and marches forward.

“Ten bucks she doesn’t say a word,” bets Nia. Alex laughs, but shakes the woman’s hand sealing the deal.

Kara stands next to the brunette, trying to decide how to make her move. She sees the coffee pot it’s almost ready, so she decides to reach for it at the same time as her. Typical hand touching scenario. Shouldn’t be hard, right? Ok, first she needs a cup. She reaches for the one on the top of the pile. It sticks to the one below. Kara applies to much force and all the cups go flying in every direction. She tries to catch them but gets none. Mystery woman arches an eyebrow and Kara smiles her way. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Mystery woman gets her cup of coffee and leaves. Kara goes back to her friends.

“Not a word,” she marches to the exit and to her car. She misses how Alex gives Nia a ten dollar bill.

///

“I gotta say, you are one smooth operator.”

Kara sighs and hits her head on the wheel. Alex had only lasted five minutes without saying something at her failed flirting. At least her sister had the decency of waiting for a red light to make her comment.

“Look, you weren’t there by the cups. I could have talked to her, the timing was just wrong,” Kara’s excuses fall into deaf ears. Nia and Alex start telling her the play by play of what it looked like from their perspective. Kara wants to die.

“I’m just out of practice, ok? Next time I’ll surprise you with my smooth moves, you won’t even recognize who I am,” the light changes. Kara steps on the gas. 

“Whatever you say, Kar. Whatever you say,” Alex turns up the volume and it’s only rock music for the next few miles.

Kara had almost gotten over her embarrassing moment when she hears a bike engine coming closer followed by Nia’s gasp on the back seat.

“Sweet baby Jesus, GIRL! Look whose coming!”

Kara glances on the rearview mirror and panics. There she was. Mystery woman.

“Now is your chance! You can make up for the coffee cups disaster from earlier! The universe is giving you a second chance!” claims Alex.

“And do what? Flash my lights? Honk at her?” Kara was really lost at the moment. ‘I’m so out of practice!’ she internalizes.

“Wait until she is right next to us and smile! It’s not that hard,” Kara starts turning. “Not yet! I’ll let you now. Hold it… hold it… NOW!” Kara turns to her left and there she was. Mystery woman in all her glory. Kara notices the girl’s helmet. It had an elegant double L written on silver sharpie on the side. Kara thinks the woman must have felt her staring because she… winks and smiles her way. Kara felt the blush coming immediately. The woman stepped on the gas and passed them, avoiding the red light seconds later where Kara stops. The three friends watch as the bike disappears in the distance.

“Tough luck,” says Nia. “Maybe she is going to the same show we are? I mean, it is in the same direction she was driving, right?”

“I don’t know,” says Alex. “A cool person like her? Maybe she knows about a thousand shows going on tonight.”

Kara is not listening. She is mad at herself. Missed her chance two times. No. She was going to show them. She was Kara Danvers, damn it! She steps on the gas and goes to 0 to 64 miles in seconds, ignoring the fact that the light was still red.

“Kara!” shouts Nia from the back seat, while Alex celebrates from the front. “What are you doing?! The light was still red!”

“I know,” says Kara with a cocky tone. This was her night. She wasn’t going to waste it. Soon, they catch up with the Mystery woman.

“There she is!” shouts Alex.

“What is your plan exactly?!” questions Nia.

“New Kara, no plan,” the woman smirks and keeps going faster.

And everything would have gone smoothly if the police lights didn’t start flashing behind them.

“I guess that’s it. Pull over, Kara,” says Nia, relaxing on the back seat, glad that the madness was over.

“Alex, do me a favor and take out my license. It should be on the glove compartment,” requests Kara while looking for a place to park.

“Kar? It’s not here,” says Alex.

“What isn’t?”

“Your license.”

There is silence for two seconds, and then Kara loses it.

“What do you mean it’s not there!? It’s always there!” Kara panics.

“Not now, nope. You only have tissues, an old bubblegum pack, a lighter, a flashlight, and this little thing to make sure the tires have the correct air pressure,” Alex lists all the things she can find. “But no license.”

“Kara, this is serious, what do we do?” asks Nia, and the blonde makes a flash decision. She steps on the gas once more.

“I’m guessing we will be on the news tomorrow,” comments Nia making sure her seat belt is on.

///

“That was so badass in so many ways, Kara!” says Alex, still with the adrenaline pumping in her system.

“And also illegal in so many ways!” adds Nia. “God! I thought we were goners!”

So as it turns out, Kara can drive. Alex and Nia will never understand, even when they were THERE, how she avoided the police patrol. But Kara doesn’t look proud, not even happy or relieved. She is mad again. Mad at herself for trying to be someone she is not. Angry to have been so reckless and immature. Furious… because she lost her chance.

“Who am I kidding?!” Kara parks the car and gets out. “This is not me!” She takes some baby wipes from her pocket and cleans the exes of makeup from her face, also getting rid of sweat and tears. She takes off the leather jacket as well and throws it to the ground. Her friends are beside her in seconds.

“I can’t believe this,” Kara sits on the hood of the car. “I was so ready! So ready to see this band!”

“What are you talking about?” asks Nia.

“I was gonna follow through with this. Enjoy the night, listen to the music, talk with strangers, and pretend I’m not the biggest nerd and loser that ever existed. A useless bisexual,” Kara puts her head in her hands. “I should have stayed home with the puzzle.”

“Kara, are you listening to yourself? You are none of those things!” says Alex “You got out of your comfort zone, you just showed us you are the most badass driver, HECK! You just escaped from the cops!!! You are a criminal!!” Kara smiles a bit.

“I guess I am, don’t I?” Alex sits next to her and puts an arm around her. Kara puts her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“Where did you learn to drive like that?” asks Nia.

“College roommate taught me,” Kara explains. “She needed someone to practice with and I was the one available during our first year. Or more likely the only person she knew.”

“Listen, Kara,” says Alex. “No matter what happened tonight or what might happen next, you are the coolest person I know. After me of course.”

“Or me,” adds Nia.

“Dream, Nia,” the girl pouts. They all laugh. “Anyway, there’s no one else we would like to be with right now,” finishes Alex. Kara feels lucky about having such friends.

The three of them stay in silence for a while after that, just enjoying each other’s company and the night breeze. Alex is the one who notices the music coming from a little further ahead. She convinces the other two to come with. Kara locks the car and they follow.

After they round the corner they can see the little suburban area and, at the house closest to them, the rock show. It looked more like a frat party to be honest, but there it was. They look at each other and silently decide to just go. They were already there. Why not to enjoy the night?

///

Alex gives Kara a water bottle, as she is still the designated driver. They were having a good time against all odds. Nothing could ruin the night now.

“I can’t believe my eyes!” exclaims Nia. “Look! Mystery woman at eight o´clock!”

Kara turns and almost spits her water all over her sister. She really was there, in all her mystery glory. Kara makes a flash decision. She takes Alex’s beer, drinks two gulps, and marches to the woman.

Alex and Nia see how Kara introduces herself offering a handshake. The Mystery woman smiles and shakes her hand. They see them talk, joke, laugh, and finally say their goodbyes. The exchange lasted for approximately fifteen minutes.

“So? How did it go?”

“Her name is Lena Luthor, she is a scientist working at her family’s company. She has a dog named Rex. She is here cause her best friend is on the band, and she would like me to teach her how to drive someday,” explains Kara with an ear to ear smile and a pretty blush on her face.

“And?” the two friends just know there’s more to it. Kara’s smile turns into a smirk as she shows them her arm.

“And she gave me her number.”

The noise Alex and Nia’s cheering make is louder than the band.

\--- END --- 


End file.
